<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devoid of Touch by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412479">Devoid of Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Incestual Feelings, Lotion Lubricant, M/M, Oscest, Parent/Child Incest, Scent Kink, To Be Continued, handjobs, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of Daddy's coffee in the morning.<br/>His shampoo, conditioner, aftershave, lotions –<br/>Daddy has extensive grooming care in his bathroom.<br/>For relaxing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Norman Osborn, Norman Osborn/Harry Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devoid of Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A possible new series spawned from 'Toying with Harold'! This series will hopefully hatch more into Harry/Norman and how their many sexual encounters go and when they had happened in the past or future.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! &lt;3</p><p>I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!</p><p>Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.<br/>(ANXIETY ALERT)</p><p>- - -</p><p>Special Thanks to my biggest supporters!</p><p>Mia and Novelty-Toy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s pencil scratched at the printer paper printouts of homework, leaning onto fist on elbow as he flicked the graphite tool between two fingers, waggling it in a wave as he stayed in deep thought.</p><p>But he kept finding his mind wandering, Harold was never really a kid who stayed on track for long unless somewhere was there to keep a baton to attention.</p><p>Little Harry Berry had a thing with smells, and no not in a gross way. (You be the judge of that.)</p><p>He had a very sensitive nose and sometimes that ruined things for him, but on the brighter side of the grass, it only gave him more things to fall in love with…</p><p>Daddy’s pretty perfume, Daddy’s aftershave, Daddy’s bath soaps and lotions…</p><p>They were all so great, and Harry always got a whiff when his Father passed him by. It made his heart ache with want and dumb hearts appear in his eyes. If love and affection for the older man sprouted in tiny heart pops around his head, he’d definitely have a swarm by now.</p><p>Just today, Harry was fortunate enough to catch the scent of Norman making his froufrou coffees he liked so much. With money and power to entice, and no cheap scents to be found, Harry found himself wishing more than for Daddy’s embrace once and for all…</p><p>Mind wandering and only brought back as the door beeped and clicked open at the front of the flat, making Harry nearly jump out of his chair from being so lost in his daydream about his Father.</p><p>It was a sick bout of thoughts, but so long as Harry kept it to himself…</p><p>He gave a weak wave.</p><p>“Hi Dad.”</p><p>Norman just came in, hanging his coat up on the coat hanger and undoing his tie with a sigh of relief, hand through his hair as he composed himself after a hard day at work and briefcase in hand.</p><p>“Not now, Harry. I have so much work to go over tonight. Busy, busy…”</p><p>He didn’t even say hello back, but Harry expected as much, watching the man leave to his office up the spiral stairs.</p><p>Harry sighed, putting his pencil down. Of course, it hurt for Norman to not pay attention to him, it dug deep, but Harry did not fault his Daddy for that. Norman was a billionaire scientist and it made sense why he was so busy.</p><p>But then it hit Harry, crystal green orbs traveling to the hung-up coat on the hanger, palms to thighs as he scrunched the fabric of his jeans a tiny munch and bit his bottom lip.</p><p>Certainly, it wouldn’t be much leftover after a day’s hard work, but maybe there was just a smidgen of hope that…</p><p>Harry couldn’t hesitate, cleaning up his homework back into it’s folder to tuck under his arm as he did a double check up where Norman had headed before tugging the coat off with grace to scurry back to his room like a mad man.</p><p>He took in a gasp of air the moment he realized he had been holding his breath during that whole escapade, sighing with a tired smile as he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them back up to toss his folder on the little desk in his master bedroom.</p><p>He got comfortable, only turning on his lamp and making sure the door was closed before he took off his pants, down to boxers and t-shirt and hane’s socks as he sat on his knees.</p><p>He shivered, folding the well-made coat over his arms, digits curious and traveling down the material.</p><p>It was so perfect, down to visual appeal and how neat the stitching was done on each overlap of cloth.</p><p>Harry wanted to hold himself back, wanting to save the best part for last as he laid back, cushioned with a slip of his pillowcase and dream fluff supporting his lightweight load as he spread his legs for himself.</p><p>With coat held tight, rubbing and reeling in the sensation of what it was like to hug Norman way back then as a child…</p><p>His but his lip, palming at his dick and balls through the cotton boxers, closing his eyes and holding back long moans, biting harder over his lip.</p><p>The texture of his underwear felt nicely against his cock, phalanges purloining the shape of his cock as the meat itself started to stand proudly as Harry stroked away.</p><p>“Hhh, ahwh…”</p><p>He wheezed softly, cry falling from mouth as he tugged down his boxers in a slick movement, his cock pulled with the fabric before bouncing upright for Harry to lean to his right with one hand, pumping his hand with the same lotion his dad used.</p><p>A generous amount to go around as he slathered his penis in the gooey concoction, strokes getting sweeter and faster as he sweated and pushed back into his pillow as his excitement grew before diving in to shove his nose on the jacket, taking a deep sniff with closed eyes to not distract the aroma experience.</p><p>Its scent was a bit faint by now but to Harry he could smell the spritz of bodily cologne, even Daddy’s old spice.</p><p>“Hmnm, hnbgh, D-Daddy~”</p><p>Times like these were pure heaven, letting his imagination do all the work was all Harry needed. He could close his eyes and pleasure himself to any thought that crossed his mind with no one in part to judge.</p><p>But Harry wanted <em>more</em>, pushing the coat on the bed and getting bolder as he pressed his palms down onto it, cock leaking slightly on his bed and hands caked in lotion as he was seeing nothing but the sweethearts clouding his vision from worry.</p><p>Harry deserved this; he really did.</p><p>With no more questions to consider he pulled the coat over his pillow, hugging it close and beginning to hump into it, stroking underside of his dick into the tantalizing feel of fine flax against the sensitive ridges of his naughty spot.</p><p>He had shoved his nose and mouth back into the linen, breathing big and deep and slow with closed eyes as he felt dizzy on carnal needs.</p><p>He sucked on his fingers, smushing his cheek into the fabric and wetting them to spread his legs around the plushiest headrest, starting to finger himself in time with his squishy movements against his dad’s prized possession.</p><p>It was all starting to come to an end now, hissing between teeth as he gripped the suit between those canines, mumbling in a whimper and whine as he pushed deeper with his fingers, past the knuckle to caress that sweet spot inside of his rear.</p><p>He made a warbling noise with a cry as he came into the former dark navy blue of the coat, gasping for breath and popping out his fingers as he slouched off, panting and sweaty mixing with the scents as he hummed and fell asleep in under a few minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>